1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fish tank apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fish tank ventilation apparatus wherein the same provides an air barrier between the tank cover and tank to permit directing of pressurized air into the cover for ventilation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various aquarium covers are available in the prior art to accommodate illumination and the like therewithin. Such a cover structure is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,366 to Willinger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,522 to Akers sets forth a cover having a housing directed thereabove to conceal an aquarium pump therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,526 to Hall sets forth an aquarium cover for reflective illumination of an underlying aquarium tank.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,740 and 4,920,922 are further examples of covering aquarium lids for use in illumination of an aquarium structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fish tank ventilation apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.